


Mr. Zvahl

by aiikii



Category: Aphmau’s Minecraft Diaries, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft diaries - Fandom, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: AU, AU of my own AU, Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence AU, F/M, Gen, Ill update tags as i go, Minecraft Diaries S2, Minecraft Diaries Season 2, Phoenix Drop, YES Dante and KC are married YES Dante took her last name, does it count as a slowburn if one half of the pairing is stuck in a separate dimension, i havent watched s2 in forever be warned, mcd s2, partially to avoid having to make a last name for him and partially bc its cute as hell, slowburn, still dont know how to tag shit on here ghjhgjsFDHGJ, who knows not me i dont know how to tag things on here do i look smart to you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-01-14 21:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18484960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiikii/pseuds/aiikii
Summary: SHE was immortal yet stuck in the past, stuck on the memory of a girl long gone but never dead, and one day she swore she would save her.HE was the head guard for a run down town, living with an unrelenting feeling that everything in this place had gone wrong, and all of it was his fault once again because He should have gone with them, Why didn’t he go?HE was an unwilling soldier in an impossible war, a prisoner, a brother, a dead man, a lover, a husk of a knight who swore he felt nothing but dared to change anyways and doesn’t know why.THEY survive, and together, after 10 long years of life with no lord, will continue the legend of Phoenix Drop.





	1. Return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wee snaw i had extra time in my 2nd period so i just. wrote an entire fic. ghgjhFSDHGJ. ive been meaning to make Something for this idea for a while now, and nothing says motivation like procrastinating schoolwork. would like to make this multichapter and expand on it a bit more, so look out for that maybe?????????????????????????? yee haw.  
> Somewhat inspired by a conversation I had with Maddie (@Undercovermcdfan) fshjgdghfs!! gibve her a big thanks pwease shes so good.

~~~  
  
There’s a loud bang that accompanies his return. Deep in the forest surrounding Phoenix Drop, the trees sway, birds flee, a cold air blows through the leaves. He lays there on the ground for a moment, not bothering to stand. Vylad is not one to indulge often, and yet he takes a moment to feel the sun on his face, and the breeze on his skin. And he waits. And waits. There is a moment where he considers never getting up, to just sink into the dirt and let the forest consume his tired soul. Irene, is he tired. 

He stands, albeit not as sturdy as he should be. Hyria’s trick served him well enough in escaping, but he had no way of telling what the repercussions of it might be. He winced and sighed- it was something he would deal with as it came to him, he supposed. That was how he dealt with most unsuspected things. It was how he should deal with his surroundings now, he mused. He looked around.

He had aimed to land near Phoenix Drop (it and O’khasis were really the only locations in the Overworld that he knew well enough anyways), and yet this land was somewhat unfamiliar. He spent most of his time in the forest surrounding the land while he still resided here, but this area didn’t look familiar. Perhaps more time had passed than he’d imagined, he thought. Squinting, he could make out _something_ in the distance, a good enough start. He headed towards it, and then he heard a shuffling of branches, footsteps approaching, and-

 

~~~  
  
“It doesn’t _look_ like bandits.” He said, squinting off into the distance from his perch on the battered wall.

“That's what I was thinking. The trees were _moving_ Dante, last time I checked we didn’t have loggers living outside the city too.”

She sassed him, of course she did. She’d been a bit grumpy since the morning, her ritual to bring them back had failed again. She always said she was _so close,_ but she had nothing to show for her efforts except her book of notes and weariness.

He saw a light reach her eyes. And he knew it was futile.

 

“What if it's-“ 

“No.”

 _“No?”_  

“It's not them.”

“How do _you_ know? They could be back, they could have made it out on their own, maybe-”

“It’s the wrong area. The portal is further to the West.” He pointed, guiding her eyes to a less dense section of the forest off to the side.

“Well maybe-”

His voice grew softer. “Zoey. Please. I know you want them back, we all do. But you shouldn’t get your hopes up. It's not them.” 

He didn’t say it aloud, but it hangs in the air anyways. _You know it isn’t them. They’re gone._

 

There’s a pause. He speaks again. 

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t h-”

“Let me check.”

“W- huh?”

“There’s no harm in checking. You said it yourself, it's not bandits, and it's probably important if whatever that was is strong enough to shake the trees. I’m better with magicks and nature than you are, so I want to go see it.”

He blinks. Zoey never goes out, not unless she’s testing another one of her theories on the Irene portal again. The last time she truly left Phoenix Drop was to make sure Cadenza was settling into New Meteli well, and to see if the library there was more helpful than the ones in Yggdrasil and Phoenix Drop.

It wasn’t.

“I, uh… I guess there’s no harm in it?” She hardly waits for him to give her the ok, she’s already turned around and heading for the decrepit gates. He sighs, and takes back to his position at the wall. Sometimes he still doesn’t quite feel cut out for this ‘head guard’ stuff, even after all this time. He didn’t even offer to go with her.

 

Oh well.

   
~~~  
  
She walks through the gates, into the woods that surround Phoenix Drop. It only hits her once she’s well off the path that no matter how well she claims to know this forest, she never goes out this direction. She’s not lost, no, but that doesn’t stop her from feeling a bit nervous. Is she going the right way? How far out is that location anyways? Did she pass it already? What if it really _was_ bandits? Or a monster? She wished Aph-...

 

She wished Aphmau was here.

 

Now that she was feeling anxious, lonely, and nostalgic all at the same time, she continued in deeper to the forest. She had gone too far to come back empty handed. She wanted to find the source of the anomaly from earlier, but if she couldn’t, she could maybe find a gift for Kawaii~Chan at the very least. Or maybe a gift for Dante to give to Kawaii~Chan? That would be cute.

Now somewhat distracted, she was caught off guard when something rocketed past her. It was fast, that was for sure. And it was a person. She could tell from the green scarf that hit her face as the figure rocketed past. This must be it. She turned back around, moving to follow the figure (who now seemed to be following her tracks in reverse) as they headed straight for Phoenix Drop.

  
~~~  
  
He didn’t have time to observe the person who had approached him. Mostly because he didn’t want them to observe him. Now that he was free he realized he hadn’t really thought that far ahead. Where would he go? Could he really go into the town? He didn’t want to make a commotion, but he guessed that if someone had found him already than it was too late for total stealth. He ran faster. All of a sudden he had no time to stop and think, no time to stop at all, he could hear the person behind him, still chasing, _he had no time._  

Handle things as you go. That’s right. Ok. He would be fine. He ran faster.

  
~~~  
  
The mysterious person was too fast for her. Whoever this guy was, he was clearly used to running through forests, because he was very good at nearly losing her. He didn’t _seem_ like a bandit to her, but that made her shudder. If he wasn’t a bandit, then what _was_ he?

  
~~~  
  
He stood at the gate, debating whether or not to go search for Zoey. Sure, she hadn’t been gone for very long, and she could definitely handle herself, but for every second she was out alone was another second that he was reminded that if something happened to her, it would be completely and totally his fault.

He squinted into the distance past the gates. Someone was approaching, and quickly.

  
~~~  
  
They were too fast. She couldn’t reach him in time.

“HEY! STOP!”

  
~~~  
  
Almost there.

  
~~~  
  
The figure ran past him. He could see Zoey following behind. Was this the source of the disturbance in the forest…?

  
~~~  
  
Something isn’t right.

  
~~~  
  
Just as quickly as the figure ran past him, they stopped. And glanced around.

 

~~~

 

What happened here?

 

 

~~~  
  
He looked conflicted. Confused. Dante probably had a similar look on his face, although his was more of a look of shock. He put a hand to one of the blades at his hip, but didn’t draw it. As far as he could tell, he wasn’t hostile. He didn’t seem to have any weapons either.

 

“Er… hello? Sir? Do you need some help…?”

The man glanced back at him, Dante’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts and returning him back to reality. For a moment, the two strangers stared at each other.

 

 

And then Vylad ran away.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	2. Phoenix Drop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what is UP im apparently on a train of writing this thing dsfgjhfsdjghhgjfsdghjfsd its,,,,,, turning out much more angsty than expected i bromise i will try to make it more upbeat next time sfdjghfsdghj. dont have much to say, its currently 1 am while im writing this notes thing so my mind is like a fuckin blob rn, i'll edit this later if there's something important i need to say dfshgjfdgsh. anyways hope u enjoy!!
> 
> OH YEAH UR REGULAR REMINDER THAT I HAVENT REWATCHED MCD S2 IN AT LEAST A YEAR SO ZOEY AND DANTE ARE PROBABLY WAY OFF SDJHGFHJDFSHGSDF IM SORRY. also i literally Could Not think of a title for this chapter, i was like this close to calling it Electric Boogaloo im fdsjdfsghghfsd

~~~

She woke up reasonably early, and treated the morning like any other. She got dressed, made some tea, cleaned up the house a bit while waiting for it to boil. She made some pancakes too, not a luxury she treated herself to every day, but when she did it reminded her of better times.

She should probably go see Dante. The events from the previous day were  _weird_  to say the least, and she and Dante were the only ones to have witnessed the mysterious man. She had asked around afterward- no one else had seen him. The man didn’t seem threatening, and she was tempted to just forget the whole thing. But it was the not knowing who he was or what he wanted that really scared her, and she knew Dante wouldn’t let it go either. Not yet at least.

She decided she couldn’t procrastinate any longer. She stood up and opened the door, and prepared to head outside.

 

~~~

He’d done a bit of scouting, and promptly concluded that Phoenix Drop had changed. A lot. His list of observations:

1: The town was clearly in disrepair. Some battle had left much of the town in shambles, and the parts that were lived in seemed severely overgrown. A negative effect for the town, but it did mean that he didn’t have to worry about keeping track of all the new buildings, since many were empty.

2: The town was less populated than before. This made sense, people don’t want to stay in a broken town.

3: While many were uninhabited or in disrepair, there were still plenty of new buildings to take note of. There seemed to be a watchtower, and a decent living area built into a large tree. A couple new, mostly empty houses. A grave for Laurance’s wyvern. (He took a moment to pay his respects.)

4: There is now a very large tree. He has no idea how it got there. His best guess is magick, but he really has no clue. It's just kind of... there. (He guesses it might be responsible for some of the overgrowth, but he doesn’t really know.)

He also had problems locating people that he knew should be in town. He couldn’t get very close to the guard station- he didn’t want to get caught again in public so soon- but from what he could tell, Laurance and Garroth were not there. He also couldn’t spot Aphmau anywhere in town, or the nearby surrounding area. He guessed she was simply at home- probably busy trying to work out whatever had ruined her town. Judging by the two guards’ absence though, it also meant she could be on some adventure. He sighed. He always hated those. She really was too curious for her own good at times.

 

Now that it was the next day, he’d decided to scout out Aphmau’s house again. He didn’t want to get too close before, he had no desire to be spotted again so quickly. But his next course of actions depended entirely on whether Aphmau was truly home or not, so he returned to the house again, this time a bit too close for comfort. He’d concluded that the worst case scenario was that Aphmau was home, spotted and recognized him, and started asking too many questions. He could deal with that.

He didn’t get the chance to, however, because as soon as he had even approached the house, the door to it opened in front of him. He vaguely recognized her as the person who was chasing him the day before. And judging by the look on her face, she recognized him too.

 

New worst case scenario: The citizen causes a commotion, attracts guards, and Garroth shows up and spots him.

 

Running away again would draw too much attention. He would have to play this carefully.

 

~~~

She stood in the doorway for a while, not entirely sure what to do. It was the same person from the day before, no doubt about it. What did he want? Why was he here? They stood there for a while, neither making the first move. It seemed both of them weren’t quite sure what to do next.

 

“Um. Hi? Can I help you?”

She doesn’t want to startle him again, all that resulted in last time was a wild chase through the woods. She just wants to know what’s going on.

 

“...Uh-” he’s interrupted by coughing, and he clears his throat a couple times. Even as he continues talking, she can’t help but notice that his voice sounds hoarse, like he hasn’t spoken for months. Maybe years.

“I uhh… wanted to apologize.”

 

~~~

What was he doing what was he doing what was he doing what was he d

 

~~~

“Oh?”

“For spooking you and that guard yesterday. I didn’t mean to.”

“Oh! That’s… nice to hear?”

 

Another awkward pause.

 

“I was actually just about to go visit ‘that guard.’ Would you mind accompanying me? I’m sure he would like to hear this as well.”

“Oh. Of course. Sure.”

 

~~~

New worst case scenario: This.

 

He followed her through the town, partly looking for a good location to slip away but he knew it was too late now. He breathed a silent sigh of relief as she led him away from the guard station and towards the wall- the guard she was talking about in particular must be stationed on it in the mornings. That would make sense to how they spotted him before.

They ascended a rickety staircase (yet another part of the town left to shambles. This wall couldn’t keep anything out if it tried.), and approached a guard stationed on the wall. It was certainly the one from the day before- Vylad had actually gotten a pretty good look at him, and his bright blue hair made him hard to miss.

 

The knight heard them approach and turned to face them.

“Good morning Zoey. And…?”

 

A queue to introduce himself. He ignored it.

“Hello.”

 

Dante didn’t quite catch on, but Zoey- the name rang bells, she must have been an older citizen of the town- glanced at him suspiciously before continuing the conversation.

“Dante! Good morning. As you can see, we have an… err… visitor?”

Dante nodded.

“The same one from yesterday. You gave us quite a fright, you know!”  He chuckled, clearly trying to ease the mood a bit.

“Uh. Yes. That’s me. Hello. Sorry about that.”

“That’s alright, we just don’t get many visitors around here, I suppose. You shocked us a bit.”

He nodded. Understandable.

 

“Actually, if you wouldn’t mind… why are you here? I don’t mean to be suspicious, but…”

“No, that’s fine. I was uh. Planning on visiting some friends. I’m an old friend of the Lord Aphmau’s, you see.”

Not an entire lie, but they both went quiet. Did he say something wrong?

“I haven’t heard from her in a while, so I suppose I just wanted to make sure her town was doing alright.”

 

Still silence.

 

“... Is something wrong?”

 

“... Aphmau…” The guard finally spoke up. “... hasn’t been here in a very long time.”

Vylad raised an eyebrow. “And how long is this exactly?”

 

Zoey chimed in.

“Years. Ten.”

 

_“I- what?”_

“I’m sorry- she didn’t tell us about you, I don’t even know your name- I would’ve let you know if I could’ve-” Zoey began tearing up slightly.

This was going very bad very fast. He needed to keep calm, prevent this from getting worse. He sighed.

“No, that’s alright. Who is the head guard around here? I’d like to speak to-”

“That’s me.” The blue-haired man spoke up.

“... Since when? I’m sorry, the last time I was here, Garroth was-”

“He’s gone too.”

 

 

Silence.

 

He was probably saying something. Vylad couldn’t hear him.

  


Dante put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped a bit.

“Hey, tell you what. My shift is almost over, and a friend of Lady Aphmau’s is a friend of ours. You should stay for the day- we can try and explain… well, there’s a lot. But we can try. Does that sound alright?”

It took him a moment, but he nodded.

“Nice. Great. Ok. Zoey, would you mind making us some tea? We have a lot to talk about.”

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	3. Worst Case Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shhdjdjdjdg happy birthday to me, present to myself is that i update this fic and FINALLY start us off on the good stuff shdhdjdjkf. alternate title for this chapter: Mr. Zvahl, now with 100% more social awkwardness and anxiety babey!!

~~~  
  
They made their way back to what was no longer Aphmau’s house, and she began making them tea with what was no longer Aphmau’s dishware. (He tried to turn the tea down- Shadowknights don’t need to eat or drink, and tea wasn’t usually his thing, but she insisted and he didn’t bother to argue. Just because he didn’t need to drink didn’t mean he wasn’t thirsty, and he hadn’t drank in a very long time.)

They tried to explain, and he tried not to break down again. He had already gone over his self-allotted amount of breakdown time. He would go break down later, he decided, if he really needed it. Not now.

They explained.

 

New worst case scenario: Anyone left in this town that he had ties to is gone, probably for good, into an alternate dimension that they had no hope of reaching, and from which there was no hope of escape, which meant they were as good as dead, and the town had been brought back to the brink of ruin and-

Irene. Why did he even bother.

 

He was silent, and took a sip of his tea (no point in letting it go to waste). They stared at him expectantly, waiting for a response. What was he supposed to say? Vylad had been through a lot, but it was safe to say he had never been in this scenario before.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know. All this time without them must’ve been very painful for you.”

A sigh of relief spread through the room, and the tensions eased. He supposed he said the right thing.

“It has, but we’ve done our best with what we had.” The new head guard replies.

“The town has… seen some better days, sure. But I don’t think we’re ready to see it go yet.”

“And I’d like to keep it standing,” she added, “until everyone comes back. They’ll be shocked enough by everything that’s happened, the least we can do is keep this place standing.”

“If they come back, Zoey.” The guard interjects.

“When.”

He sighs, but doesn’t bother to correct her again.

“Anyways, I suppose we owe you a proper introduction.”

He raised an eyebrow, not entirely what he expected but he let him continue, even though he didn’t seem entirely sure how to.

 

“Uhh…. Alright, well, I’m Dante Ashida. Head guard, as you know. Um.”

Seeing that he wasn’t quite sure how to continue, the other stepped in.

“And I’m Zoey. I’m a barrier magicks user, and I’ve been living in this town basically since Aphmau moved in. We both love this place, and try to take care of it like her and our friends would have wanted.”

Dante nodded, as if to say, yes. that. what she said.

“So you have our names. What about yours?”

Oh.

Oh no.

“Well… uhh….”  
  
He can’t use his real name. He doesn’t know who here might know it. First other name to come to mind first other name to come to mind first oth

“L- Zvahl.”

“L’Zvahl?”

“Er- no. Just Zvahl. That’s my name.”

Dammit.

 

Zoey and Dante glanced at each other.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Mr. Zvahl,” He said.

“Uh- yes you too. And thank you for informing me about Aphmau, and the village. I should probably be going-”

“Nonsense! It’s late now anyways, and we get bandits around the village at night so travel isn’t safe. You can stay here for now,” She said.

Fuck. Shit.

 

“I don’t want to impose myself on the town- it’s clear it has seen better days, I don’t want to put any stress on the town by staying or-”

She didn’t listen. “We have a guest room downstairs, even! And I never get to make breakfast for others anymore. Oh, we should invite Kawaii~Chan over tomorrow! She always makes everything taste so sweet!”

“That sounds like a plan. I’ve got a shift in the morning, so I probably won’t be able to stop by…”

“Oh come on, you get to have her cooking all the time! Don’t you whine to me. Besides, if you really want, we can save leftovers for you.”

And just like that, they had forgotten he was there entirely. They obviously didn’t get visitors often. Vylad cleared his throat. “You said the room was downstairs?”

“Oh! Yes, it's the first door on the right.”

“Right. Thank you.” He excused himself and made his way downstairs.

 

~~~  
  
As ““Zvahl”” left the room, Dante and Zoey glanced at each other. They’d wanted to trust him- a friend of Aphmau’s should be a friend of theirs too- but with every interaction they had he somehow became more and more suspicious…

“...Wasn’t Zvahl Laurance’s last name?” he said.

It had been so long, he wasn’t quite sure. I mean, he was fairly sure, but what if he was wrong? It seemed rather odd that they would have the same name. Either the stranger was wrong, or his memory was, and he was almost too embarrassed to voice his concern. It’s not like Laurance was there to ask anyways.

“...Maybe it's spelled differently?”

“... Maybe…” He doubted it, but it was the most plausible solution they had. “They can’t be related, Laurance only ever talked about Cadenza, and I certainly don’t remember him from New Meteli.”

“Maybe it’s a common name from the area, then? Although I’ve never heard it anywhere else before.”

He shrugged and Zoey sighed, there was really no telling. They didn’t press much further on the topic, although they did both have one more idea that neither of them voiced.

He could, of course, be lying.

 

~~~

The room itself was fairly simple. A bed, a table, chair, even a decent view of the ocean outside. This house was significantly more intact than many others in the village. He collapsed on the bed, shadowknights don’t need to sleep but Irene was he tired- probably a side effect of his dimension hopping from the Nether to here. And he’d had more social interaction in one day than he’d had in the past century or so. (He was fairly sure it was at least a century in the Nether, his sense of time wasn’t what it used to be. But if Aphmau and her friends had been gone for 10 years, and each day in the Overworld was 2 weeks in the Nether, then he might have been gone for longer than he thought). He’d forgotten how exhausting interacting with other people could be, amongst many other things, and decided to take advantage of having access to a real bed while he could.

He’d leave in the morning, he decided. Preferably before they woke up, he was tired of questions. Perhaps he would leave a note to thank them, they had been rather kind.

He wasn’t sure where he would head. That was ok. That didn’t matter right now.

He would handle things as he went.

For the first time in decades, Vylad laid in bed and closed his eyes.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	4. Cookies and Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOPSIE DOODLES THIS CHAPTER IS LONG SFHJGHGFJDSGHJDSFJGHFGHJSD. i wrote it mainly at 3 am soooooooo if its fuckin WACK thats why hdgjfsjhkl. also hshdjdjdkf gdi,,, honorifics are confusing and every time i look them up i feel like an otaku™ who uses kawaii to describe everything,,,,, im doing this for u KC,,,,

~~~

He’d woken up with a slight start- another nightmare. He’d had one like it the night before, and had it been the only one he might have waved it off, blamed it on his dimensional travel again. But Vylad was no fool- to have the same dream twice and it feel viscerally real, to feel the energy of that hell he thought he had finally left behind- the Shadow Lord was looking for him, and Vylad had no idea why.

Ok. He had some idea. He supposed escaping his prison and the Nether entirely was no small feat, especially without a portal. Although they had interrogated him on the same subject before and he refused to speak, and he had no clue what would make him think they would be successful now. Especially since, well… Vylad was in the overworld, most Shadowknights were stuck in the Nether, and there was no portal between the two worlds in sight.

He thought he was done brainstorming reasons why one of the world’s most dangerous entities might be hunting him down, but then it hit him. As far as the Shadow Lord was probably concerned, he was the only Ro’meave son left. If anything, he was probably valuable to him in that regard. The thought left him sick. He always knew he would probably be the last one of his brothers to go, Shadowknights “live” forever after all. But he’d always dreaded the day, and he had never expected it to come so… soon. 

He had barely sat up when he heard a loud knock at the door. Knocking? No, that wasn’t right. He’d intended to wake up early so that he could sneak out without question. (He needed to leave soon, before he became too attached to this place again.) He glanced at the window across the room curiously and was extremely disappointed in himself to find that it was light out, it seemed to be nearly mid-day. And someone was at the door. So much for sneaking out. 

Zoey’s voice came from behind the door.

“Excuse me, Mr. Zvahl? Breakfast is ready, if you’re awake and would like some.”

Of all the names he could have chosen…

“Uh. Yes, I’ll be up in just a moment.”

 

He made sure he looked presentable, as if he hadn’t just woken up from being passed out for half a day, and made his way up the stairs. It seemed the breakfast plans from the day before that he had paid no mind to had been put into action: pancakes and sweets piled the main table, where Zoey and another woman sat and talked with each other over their plates. He’d assumed this was the Kawaii-Chan they had mentioned the day before- she had long pink hair and catlike features, most notably the ears and tail. Obviously a Meif’wa. She also had a small child sitting in her lap, who kept trying to nab the food off her mother’s plate.

“Oh, hello! You must be the Zvahl-San Zoey-Chan was talking about! Kawaii~Chan almost thought Zoey-Chan was kidding when she said a new person was in town!” 

Zoey sighed, although the nature of it was clearly playful. “And it didn’t help that you slept so late either. Kawaii~Chan was convinced you had died in there or something.”

Kawaii~Chan gasped. “Kawaii~Chan did not!! Kawaii~Chan just wanted to check on him! Kawaii~Chan will not stand for this slander, Zoey-Chan!”

Zoey laughed while Kawaii~Chan pouted at her, and her child managed to finally snag a jelly-filled sweet from the table. It was a bit of an odd scene, one that he increasingly felt that he didn’t fit into as he stood awkwardly in the space beside them. It only further enforced his plans- he needed to leave. He had no place in Phoenix Drop, now or ever.

He moved towards the door. Zoey looked at him curiously, he opened his mouth to say some sort of excuse as he reached for the door handle. Before he could reach the door, it opened in front of him, and the spitting image of his brother stared back at him.

 

~~~

He had planned on joining Zoey for breakfast. She’d managed to stop by the day before and decided to invite him, although both he and Malachi were busy. She said it would be a good opportunity to meet the new person in town, but he would be lying to say that was the main reason he had come. It had been ages since he’d had either Zoey’s or Kawaii~Chan’s cooking- he had been living off of stale bread for basically weeks (Phoenix Drop was low on supplies after all, and he never had much time to stop by anywhere to get a decent meal, much less make himself one). Business had held him late though, and by the time he could take a break it was much closer to brunch than breakfast.

He had hurried to the gathering- he wouldn’t miss his mom’s cooking for the world. He’d opened the door and expected a quaint gathering and tasty treats, what he didn’t expect was an unfamiliar man standing at the door. Levin assumed this was the visitor Dante and Zoey had informed him about. It almost looked like he was on his way out, although he stopped in his tracks when Levin opened the door.

“Um- Sorry! Mind if I scooch past you there?”

“Levin! I was worried you wouldn’t be able to make it!” Zoey ran to the door, somewhat trapping the stranger inside the house for now. She poked her head past the door and glanced around outside.

“Is Malachi with you?”

“No, he’s a bit busy right now… I promised I’d bring him some food though, he swore he’d eat all my good pens instead if I didn’t.”

“Well we can’t have that now can we? Come on in and grab a plate- before this little glutton over here steals all the jelly treats.” Zoey playfully teased the toddler as she sat back down- Nekoette had a ring of jam coating her mouth and Levin couldn’t help but chuckle.

 

He grabbed a plate, but the stranger remained standing. He hadn’t tried to leave yet though, Levin could feel a bit of tension had eased with his arrival. Time to be a lord, he guessed. He began grabbing some food to put on his plate, but he talked with the stranger as well.

“Ah- my apologies for not stopping by you sooner. Mr. Zvahl, right? I’m Levin, the lord of Phoenix Drop. Lady Aphmau was my mom. It’s nice of you to stop by, we don’t get many visitors since she left." 

He put his plate down at the table, but before sitting down he grabbed another and held it out to the man.

“Want some? I promise m- err… Zoey and Kawaii~Chan are terrific cooks.” 

The man stared at him for a moment, he couldn’t help but notice that he hadn’t said a single thing since Levin entered the room. The room held its breath as he took the plate from Levin, and after a decisive pause, took a single treat from the table. The whole room was watching him. He took the furthest chair (although there wasn’t much distance he could get, since the table was just a circle), and he felt a sigh of relief pass through the guests of the room. He knew it was a good thing, but Levin felt a bit guilty. No wonder he had tried to leave before- if everyone acted this way around him, Levin would have left too.

 

~~~

He was not Garroth. It’d taken him only a moment to realize. His hair and eye color were basically the same, and his hairstyle reminded him of something Garroth might’ve worn when he was around this man’s age. The similarities had just taken him by surprise, that was all. And while he knew he certainly wasn’t Garroth, he did know the name- he was glad to see that Levin was alright after all this time, and in his rightful place as lord (though he was much too young for the job) even with his mother gone. Oh Irene, his _mother._ That would be the second one he lost now. Every time Vylad thought he’d maybe reached the last layer of loss in this town, a new one appeared and slapped him in the face.

Levin held out a plate to him. He couldn’t just leave now.

He took it. He felt the whole room staring at him as he simply tried to pick out some food to put on his plate (He doubted he’d actually eat it anyways, but figured it would be rude to not at least take some). He took a seat at the table in an attempt to get the room to return the normal. It was a start.

The room was oddly quiet, nobody wanted to be the first to speak up. He could’ve sworn that Levin was still staring at him.

“...I’m sorry, this probably sounds weird, but have we met before? You seem… familiar… but I just can’t put my finger on it.” Levin broke the silence.

“Uh. No. I knew your mother, but only before she had you. I knew she’d adopted at some point, but…” He didn’t need to finish.

“Ah, I see. Déjà vu, I suppose. Or maybe I’m just tired.” He chuckled.

“Mhm.” Vylad was never good at continuing conversations, especially when he didn’t particularly want to.

And Levin was right, he’d sounded exhausted. Though he was certainly wrong about the “déjà vu.” Did Vylad really seem familiar to him? Or was it just a ploy to get him to finally speak up? He couldn’t tell. Kawaii~Chan and Zoey began a frivolous conversation with each other on the opposite end of the table, though he was fairly sure they were still listening. At least they were trying to be subtle about it now.

He had given up on the conversation, but Levin refused to let it die just yet.

“So what do you plan to do now? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“I’m not sure I understand the question.”

“Well, you’ve visited Phoenix Drop like you wanted to, and received some information you probably hadn’t wanted to. So where to now?”

Vylad took a moment to think, but after a short pause Levin kept talking.

“Also, if you are leaving, are you planning on walking? Zoey said it looked like you walked the whole way here, you didn’t come into town on a horse. But I’m assuming you don’t live nearby, otherwise you probably would have picked up on our situation here sooner-“

 

“I don’t know.”

 

He chose to be honest. He trusted Levin the most out of everyone left in this town so far, although he’d only known him properly for about as long as anyone else. He had to hope that Levin was someone trustworthy, for Phoenix Drop’s sake and Matilda’s.

“You don’t know…? Can you not go back to where you came from? I don’t mean to pry, but…” 

Vylad took a moment to remember his cell in the Nether.

“No. I can’t, and I don’t think I’d _want_ to anyways.”

“Oh.”

 

It was Levin’s turn to pause.

 

“... I don’t mean to sound so self-centered or anything, but Phoenix Drop would be welcome to have you. Even if it is just temporary until you figure something else out. We have plenty of empty houses after all, and I know we’re not the prettiest town, but- well. You’re always welcome.”

It seemed Levin trusted him too, though Vylad wasn’t sure if it was just naïveté caused by young age, or if his “déjà vu” had some sort of influence.

Levin finished up the meal on his plate, then grabbed a couple extra treats as he stood up. 

“I need to get going- this town doesn’t run itself you know. But please consider it.”

 

And consider it he did.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	5. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK cannon, dale and molly stay in phoenix drop, kiki would too for now but i think she would move to scaleswind later so there's still a bit of cannon continuity there. Brendan still lives out by meteli ruins but he visits town often. Also I dont think i wanna write his wife in cuz she had like No character or relevance?? Also gay rights. Luca (Donna and Logan’s youngest kid) is Babie years old by the start of S2, so i dont think she exists yet right now. Half of these notes aren’t even relevant to this chapter whoopsies.

~~~

It had been a week since his conversation with Levin. And he had stayed. He still wasn’t quite sure why- he promised himself he would have no attachments, that is the only way to stay sane as a Shadowknight after all. But he had stayed. And he had a new list of observations to add to the town.

1: Many of the children of the town had stayed, save for one named Brian, who was apparently a traitor. He hadn’t been seen since the day Aphmau disappeared. Many of the children had grown up and taken up jobs in the town, despite being all too young in Vylad’s opinion. Levin was apparently only 17, and had already taken up position of lord. Levin’s brother and assistant was also apparently 16, but he gave off an odd air that made Vylad think otherwise. He had only passed by him once or twice, but he didn’t give off the air of a Shadowknight, and he didn’t seem to be immortal due to any elvish heritage, so Vylad had no clue what his deal was. (He did approve of his sense of style though.)

2: Many of the guards were teenage as well, save for Dante and the ex-guard Dale who assisted from time to time. He wanted to have faith in the safety of the town, but he knew it couldn’t be too reliable judging by the durability of the wall, and the qualifications of the guard. Many of the houses that he assumed were just abandoned at first glance, he now knew were most likely ransacked too. If he was really planning on staying, town security would be something he would need to focus on. (Vylad considered becoming a guard for a split second, but decided against it. He wasn’t cut out for the job. Not that he wasn’t qualified, he figured he was much more qualified than the many children who were recruited to guard it. But his talents lied better used elsewhere.)

3: Some of the older residents had actually stayed, or at least stayed nearby. Kiki, the local animal expert and now farmer, stayed on the edges of town. Not a very safe place to live, but apparently the only place with a big enough building to house her animals. Brendan, her brother, lived a bit further away, but came in to visit often. Dale and Molly had stayed to take care of their daughter, who had refused to leave the town she had grown up in. Donna and Logan had a large family that seemed to only be getting larger, with three sons, two of which were twins. The eldest seemed to often be out on business, and the twins were convinced he was part bird. (Long story. They had spotted him in an odd part of the large tree in town, and yelled up at him for hours trying to ask how he had made it there. It was a bit annoying, but it reminded him of Garroth and himself as kids, so he tolerated it. They seemed like good kids.)

4: In better news, Vylad had found a decent place to live. The Yggdrasil tree in town was absolutely huge, and even better, nobody dared climb further than the already established paths up it. Vylad did though, and he’d found a nice, (mostly) quiet spot in the branches. He basically lived up there, he “slept” there at night, and went there when he was tired of the town. It reminded him of his days spent camped in the woods outside Phoenix Drop, except with a much… much larger tree. He was sure many of the town residents thought he was odd, although he didn’t particularly care. He liked staying in the tree much better than staying in an abandoned, ransacked house.

 

And so in the tree he stayed. He wasn’t particularly busy, just looking out over the town like how he’d done in the good old days. The view from his perch was nice, much better than any view he’d gotten from his early days of spying from outside the town. From up here, the town didn’t look as bad off as he’d originally thought. Sure, the wall was a bit ruined, there was no way around that, but the houses were mostly just empty, not broken, and the overgrowth had a certain charm to it.

 

He heard an odd shifting in the leaves, and a creaking from the branches closer to the trunk of the tree. He looked over to see Dante, shakily making his way towards him. He stared curiously, climbing wasn’t his greatest forte. He tried his best, but the tree groaned precariously whenever he tried to make his way out too far.

“That… miiight be the closest I can get. This armor isn’t meant for climbing.” He laughed awkwardly, although after a bit of struggling in the branches, he wasn’t too far away.

“That’s alright. Did you need something?”

“No, not particularly. I just wanted to chat.”

Vylad raised an eyebrow. “I’m not exactly the ‘chatting’ type.”

Dante laughed. “A bit blunt, but I gathered that. I guess that’s why I wanted to talk, if that makes sense.”

It didn’t really, but Vylad didn’t say anything.

“Like uhh… I dunno. Where are you from?”

Ah. So that’s what this was about. Luckily, a week of free time gave Vylad time to make a workable cover story, though he really didn’t need to change much. The best lies are built on truth, after all.

Vylad shrugged. “O’khasis.”

Dante seemed a bit shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah. Grew up there.”

“... And how do you feel about it now?”

“Well, I don’t live there anymore and don’t plan on going back, so I think that’s clear enough.”

The tension eased.

 

“What about you?”

Dante blinked. “I’m sorry?”

“I answered your question. So what about you? Where did you grow up?”

Dante paused a moment, then laughed a bit too stiffly. “Middle of nowhere, really. The town’s probably been wiped off the map by now.”

Something about it seemed off, but maybe it was just a bad memory for him. Vylad had no intention of judging. (For all he knew, it could’ve been him doing the wiping. His early history as a Shadowknight was not the brightest. He swallowed hard at the thought.)

 

Vylad paused a bit too long, so Dante butted back in. “Ok, my turn again.”

“What? That’s not how this works.”

“That’s exactly how this works! That’s what you did.” Dante continued. Vylad was wise enough to know that there was no winning an argument against a child.

“Aaaanyways. Why’d you leave?”

“I… well I used to work as a guard there. But it wasn’t for me, and I got sick of it. One day I just… packed my bags.” A bit bland, but it seemed realistic enough of a lie to him. Strangely enough, it was much more believable than the truth.

“A guard, huh? So you’re combat-trained?”

“Hey, it’s my turn.”

“You said you didn’t like to chat.”

“I don’t, and it’s my turn. Anything else you’d like to add?”

Dante scoffed, but remained silent, so Vylad continued.

“Why’d you stay here? I mean no offense, but the town has seen better days. Why not just get up and go?”

Dante sighed. He took a moment to think on this one. “This town… means a lot to me. The place it used to be, the people who used to live here… it all means a lot. I think even if I did move, it’d still come back to haunt me.” He laughed hollowly.

“Besides, I’ve got a family here. Wife and kid. And the people who are still here, we might as well be family too. We’re happy here.”

Fair enough.

 

Dante cleared his throat. “So. Combat-trained? Wouldn’t mind a little help with the guard. Or a spar sometime.”

“I haven’t picked up a sword in a long time. Besides, I’m better with archery, and I haven’t done that in years either. Too rusty for a fair fight, probably.”

“Ah, oh well. Keep it in mind, I’d really appreciate the help with the guard sometime if you ever felt up to it.”

“Mm. I’ll be sure to do that.” He did not plan on doing that.

 

~~~

Mr. Zvahl had begun to look a bit bored. He’d began to pick at the bark next to him, and seemed more focused on the tree than the conversation. Perhaps Dante had overstayed his welcome. One more question each, then he’d get out of his hair.

“Why do you call me Mr. Zvahl?”

“...Zvahl is your name, is it not?”

“No, not that. What’s with the ‘Mr.’ title.”

“Oh. I guess it’s just formalities? I can just call you Zvahl, if you prefer that.”

“Formalities were never my thing either. Go ahead.” He gave him a slight nod.

 

“Alright. One last question and I’ll quit bothering you for the day. Why do you stay up here so much?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. I’ve always liked nature. Plus its quiet, and the view’s nice.”

“You know, you can get just as good a view from the guard tower, and you don’t have to worry about falling off constantly.”

“The guard tower? You mean the one that’s so overgrown that you can’t see out of it?”

“I… You get used to it.”

“Mmm. I think I’m good up here, thanks.”

Dante sighed. “Fair enough. I’ve got work, so I should probably go. I’ll see you around, Zvahl.”

He awkwardly scooted back to a platform built into the tree, and walked away. It hadn’t gone as bad as he thought it might, they’d actually managed to have a conversation. This one wasn’t even steeped in tension and mistrust! Definitely a success in Dante’s books. Maybe he could grow to get used to him.

 

The next day, before Dante went on his morning guard duty, he couldn’t help but notice that the overgrowth on the main guard tower seemed to be gone.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


	6. Forage and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nbvGJDFSFSD THIS IS SO LATE IM SORRY. It was TECHNICALLY done like a week or so ago but it was under 1k words and i just couldnt Post It mnbdsfghfsd. ANYWAYS now its nearly 2k so hopefully thatll make up for the wait nfdsbghdjsf. i have been Neglecting Zoey so now you have to read So Much about my beautiful elf wife mndsfbhjsfdk. not much else to say, ill edit this if i can think of anything important. Hope u enjoy!!

“This is it.”

They had been walking for some time now. She had explained on the way out there that the path used to be much clearer, but too much overgrowth in the area had made reaching difficult. It was still possible, it just took extra time. In their case, it had taken a good half-hour at least. (It could have taken longer, but he wasn’t too good at keeping track of the time these days.)

As they approached he wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but now that they were there, he realized it wasn’t actually that different from what he’d imagined. His only experience in portals were the ones that lead to the nether- it somewhat shocked him to see that this portal wasn’t much different. It was about the same size and shape, though the material was different and it gave off an energy that was much less malevolent. Even then, its aura made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end, and it wasn’t even activated.

 

“The portal leads to the Irene Dimension. That’s where we believe Aphmau, and all those that went with her, are trapped.” she continued.

He looked to her, silently asking permission if he could get a closer look, although she didn’t seem to notice. He took it as a yes. He approached the portal to get a closer look while she talked.

“I’ve been working for nearly a decade to find a way to open it again. Nothing has worked so far, but I’m getting close. I can feel it.”

“How so?”

She was somewhat thrown off by how direct his question is. “I- well- when I first started working on this… I didn’t really know what I was doing? I was just throwing things together, I didn’t understand any of it. And now… well, there’s a lot I still don’t understand, I won’t lie about that. Emmalyn was our resident Irene expert, but we lost her to the portal too. But I’ve also learned- I know what I’m _doing_ now, I know the end goal. I just need to figure out how to get there.”

He nods, though his focus is still mostly devoted to the portal. He understands what she means now when she said there was a lot she didn’t understand- if he was in Zoey’s place he wouldn’t even know where to start. It takes him a solid minute to recognize that no, those “scratches” he spotted on the portal are words, and in some language he has no clue of recognizing. He shakes his head. He would love to help out, of course he would, but he isn’t cut out for this.

“Well, you’re the barrier magicks user. If anyone could do it, it’s you.”

She sighs and nods. “I suppose so. I’m not sure if it’s a good thing, but it’s better than nothing.”

“Of course it’s a good thing. The town just needs to have faith in you.”

“It’s been ten years. There’s not much faith left to go around.”

 

“Well, what about you? Do _you_ think you can do it? Bring them home?”

She pauses for a second, but nods. “Yes. I do.”

“Then that’s good enough for me. That settles it.”

She gives him a look and tilts her head, confused. “Settles what, exactly?”

“I think I’d like to stay here. In Phoenix Drop. At least until everyone returns.”

“Oh!” She smiles, but took another moment to process and “Oh.” Her face drops. “I- I mean that’s great, I’m glad you’d like to stay, but- this could take years. Decades. Centuries, even. You could be long dead by the time everyone is back here.”

“That’s fine. It’s worth the wait.”

She was startled by his ease in acceptance. “That’s- I mean- you could-“ she takes a breath to calm herself. “Alright. Welcome to Phoenix Drop, Mr. Zvahl.”

 

~~~

She had agreed to take him out to the portal if he would do some work for her in return. Nothing too strenuous, she wasn’t cruel, but it was nice to have help every once in a while.

For as good as he was in navigating the forest, he knew next to nothing about the plant life within it. Or plant life in general. She spent a solid ten minutes explaining to him what they were looking for, “Four leaves, notched edges, somewhat pointy at the ends. You’ll know you have the right plant if the base of the leaf is much thicker than the edges.” His understanding seemed to be shaky at best, but he didn’t want to waste more time when they were supposed to be gathering. And so he wandered north, she went a bit south, and hoped that he had at least a basic understanding of what they were looking for.

She hadn’t found too many- but she figured as much. It took some time to get to the better spots where the plant often grew in, which they had instead spent observing the portal (as if she didn’t spend enough time on that blasted thing already). So she paid it no mind when he was late meeting back up by a couple minutes. And then ten went past. Then fifteen. It was just enough time to make her start to worry when she’d spotted him returning. That was another odd thing about him, sometimes he was easier to spot with your eyes than to notice with your ears. He was oddly quiet, inhumanly stealthy. She’d wanted to say he was just good at that sort of thing, but what kind of person can disappear in a forest but can’t tell an acorn from a rock? Either he was oddly talented, or there was something even odder going on here, and it all bugged her a bit too much.

Her mind was taken off the question when he’d stopped in front of her and she got a good look at him. She understood now why he was late- he seemed uncomfortable, and kept shifting the rather large pile of plants he gathered around. It was a bit hard to tell with the gloves he wore, but she swore she could see splotches of red creeping up his arms.

“Is this stuff we’re gathering… supposed to be itchy?”

And just like that, her suspicions were confirmed. “Well- yes, that is normal for that plant. But it’s also not the plant I told you to gather.”

“It’s not?” He said, looking down at the bundles of leaves in his arms.

“No, it isn’t. I sent you to gather lushsprout. The plants you’re holding look like poison ivy.”

A blank expression slowly grew on his face as he stared through the plant he’d gathered and into the middle distance. A look Zoey could only describe as regret took hold, and he dropped everything he had spent so long gathering as the name finally registered in his brain.

“One moment.” he said and rushed off in the direction of what Zoey could only assume was the nearest water source, a desperate attempt to wash off the red splotches that had already begun to form on his skin. Zoey couldn’t help but snort- it was the most emoted she had seen him ever, and yet it was all so comical.

Well, there was nothing comical about poison ivy, she supposed. It was mildly annoying at best, and painful at worst- but judging by his seeming unawareness she figured he would be alright this time. It would certainly make a good story for later, at least. They had done enough herb gathering for the day.

 

~~~

They made their way back to Phoenix Drop, recuperating at Aphmau’s house. He washed his hands and arms once again, as well as his gloves in order to make sure they were completely poison-ivy-free. (He’d gathered too much to be completely unscathed, but it was something he could deal with.) Zoey made him tea once again, and Vylad didn’t have the heart to turn her down. Of all the citizens of Phoenix Drop, he’d grown to like her and Dante the most.

She was kind and thoughtful, and understanding of his quiet demeanor. Where Dante often barged in and forced conversation, Zoey understood the importance of silence. They hadn’t physically talked much, though he discovered that he’d somewhat enjoyed just hanging out around her, helping her gather herbs, looking at her miniature garden, whatever trivial way they decided to pass the time. She was certainly more suspicious of him than Dante was (so perhaps she was smarter too), but Vylad figured it was justified and tried to not let it bother him much.

In a strange turn of events, he ended up the one to break the silence.

 

~~~

“...Just how often does Kawaii~Chan bake?”

“Well, she’s been doing it less often lately, since she’s got a child to look after now, but…”

“So not too often, then?”

She could’ve sworn he sounded almost disappointed. “Gods no, Kawaii~Chan is an unstoppable force when it comes to cooking. The day there is a force strong enough to prevent her is probably the day the world ends.”

She chuckled a bit at her own joke, Zvahl never laughed (or reacted much to anything at all, she’d noticed), so she did for both of them. Maybe it was a bit conceited, but in her eyes it let them both enjoy it, even if he was reluctant to show such feelings. “Why, were you hoping to get some of her sweets yourself?”

“Uh-”

“Have you ever even _had_ her cooking? It’s very good, I’m just not sure why you’d be so interested…”

“Yes, I did. At that breakfast, about a week ago.”

“You’ve been craving her cooking for a _week?_ ”

“Well-”

Any form of excuse was interrupted by more of her laughter, this time it was entirely for herself. Was he so reserved that it had taken him a week to ask about something as trivial as baking? She glanced over him once again to make sure she wasn’t missing anything- only finding what she decided was a hint of embarrassment. He opened his mouth to speak, and she nearly found herself laughing again when he closed it and glanced away.

She stifled her laughter to save him from any more embarrassment, and gave him a knowing wink. “Don’t worry, I’ll put in a good word with her for you if you want. She loves to bake after all- I’m sure she’d be happy to make you something.”

It was muffled by the scarf which most of his face had retreated into, but through the cloth she swore she heard him give a mumbled, “... Thank you...”

Perhaps she was wrong. He had plenty of emotion. Zoey would just need to learn where to look.

 

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yee Haw! My name is Aiki, and I still care about minecraft roleplays.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at http://vylad-stan.tumblr.com/ (vylad-stan) and http://aiki-art.tumblr.com/ (aiki-art). Im also on instagram now at https://www.instagram.com/aiki.art/ (aiki.art)!!


End file.
